


It's Rude To Stare

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Swimming Pool, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is a giant tease and Tim entertains pervy thoughts about his wet boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Rude To Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Y’ know those times when you see a prompt and you go “Aw man, I could totally do this! Hell I think I can belt this out right now!”? I had one of those moments. For TimKon. So em…this is me de-anoning.
> 
> Special thanks to Jini

Tim was never more glad of his mask than when he was at the swimming pool and Kon happened to be within sight. He could stare all he wanted at the half-Kryptonian and not worry that anyone else might notice him staring. Like he was doing right now.

 

A small purr of pleasure echoed inside his head as he watched the taller boy pull himself out of the pool. Large hands solidly braced against the floor as muscles flexed and rippled as the larger body rose. Drops of water traced the rippling muscles teasingly before they rolled back into the pool. His hands itched to follow and copy the path of those water drops as they traced the smooth, golden curve of Kon’s back. Tim reminded himself to keep his face forward (where the girls were playing a game of water volley ball) and to _not_ lick his (suddenly dry, oh so dry) lips or swallow (to bring some relief to his dry throat).

 

He wanted to walk over, push Kon against the nearest wall and just run his tongue up the strong line of Kon’s neck. He wanted to lick the trails of water which ran down his body at his own leisure and replace them with his bite marks and hickeys. He wanted to dig his fingers into that wet hair and force Kon into a deep kiss that would leave him breathless. Tim briefly closed his eyes and forced his fantasies to the back of his mind before reopening his eyes.

 

As Kon walked towards the nearby bench where a large stack of towels were located, Tim took his time to admire the view of Kon’s torso. Well, to be more precise, he stared at Kon’s nipples. He watched them tighten and pebble against the cool air as their owner leisurely sauntered over to grab a towel and dry himself off. His eyes went half-mast as he recalled the (sweet) soft groans that Kon let out whenever Tim would give his full attention to Kon’s nipples. Every suckle, lick and bite had drawn a spine melting groan from the larger boy and would be followed by an increasing pressure on Tim’s head, a silent encouragement to continue.

 

A small shiver of want ran through him and Tim took a steady but shaky (and necessary) breath as he tried not to let out a needy moan of his own. Kon had picked up a towel and was now bent over slightly to rub the terry cloth over his wet hair. With a small appreciative smirk, Tim traced the smooth curve of Kon’s back, going lower to eye his tight ass longingly. Those tight round globes of flesh which looked positively criminal when encased in a tight pair of jeans. (And felt even better when underneath his hands. SO much better underneath his hands.)

 

A small tremor of want ran through him as Kon stood up straight, the towel now placed around his neck as he lightly jammed his thumbs into the edge of his swim shorts as he talked with Gar. A small voice in Tim’s voice begged shameless for the clone to take the swim trunks off but Tim ignored the voice (of his inner pervert) and focused on admiring the few remaining rivulets which ran down Kon’s torso. Chlorine tinted water leisurely rolled down one (perfect, kissable) pectoral like a lazy lovers caress. Another drop was idly making its acquaintance with Kon’s abs before kissing the light treasure trail which disappeared into the red shorts.

 

His hands twitched as another droplet, and another, joined the first in the dark line of hair. Tim discreetly adjusted the towel in his lap and tried not to think of all the times he had nuzzled that line of hair. _‘Oh so many times’_ , the small voice slyly reminded him. _‘You’ve had your nose buried in that hair when he fucks your mo-‘_ Tim shook his head slightly and fought the urge to fidget in his seat as that thought stroked the slow heat already pooled in his center.

 

He closed his eyes again and lowered his head as he took another steadying breath. He could almost feel Kon’s thick length in his mouth and taste the warm pre-come on his tongue as he pursed his lips together tightly. He swallowed harshly and immediately regretted it as he felt phantom hands tighten their grip in his hair and groan in pleasure at the feeling. Kon’s gentle, teasing fingers ran around the shell of his ears as he muttered encouragements for Tim to repeat the swallowing action.

 

A small whimper built up in his chest, his hands twitching against his thighs as he recall the way his hands had tightened on Kon’s ass at the gentle commands. With a sigh, Tim raised on hand up to the bridge of his nose and pressed into the mask and his furrowing brow. He had never considered how going out with Kon (and more specifically, having sex with Kon) would have him frequently thinking of Kon naked and against him (and at all the wrong times too). Frankly, it was a severe test of his focus and concentration to not think about Kon (and all the delightful things he could do with his hands and oh God, the things he could do with his tongue).

 

Had they been alone, Tim would have pushed the taller boy into the nearest wall, dragged his trunks off and sucked the chlorine taste off his lovers cock with eager yet tender attention. He would tease the slit of his half hard erection, forcing a tremor to run through Kon’s powerful frame, before pressing a kiss to that oh-so-sensitive organ. A slow, wet kiss to the head of Kon’s cock as though Tim was kissing Kon’s mouth and Kon would run a hand through Tim’s hair, groaning and bucking up into Tim’s mouth. He would make the larger boy beg for more even as his knees threatened to give out underneath the pleasure.

 

The dark haired boy suddenly realized that someone was standing in front of him. He opened his eyes and recognized the pair of calves in his line of vision. He slowly dragged his eyes up those familiar, attractive lines and told him that he didn’t let his gaze linger at the (kissable, lickable, fuckable) six-pack before his eyes moved up to meet Kon’s amused glance. His alien blue eyes were glowing with mirth and just barely suppressed lust as he spoke, “Its rude to stare you know.”

 

His amusement only seemed to grow at the dry glare which was directed at him, “What makes you think that I was staring? I was watching the game.”

 

Lips twitched, “Then what’s the score?”

 

Tim pursed his lips together and looked away, crossing his arms across his chest as a small flush crossed his cheeks as he muttered, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Kon’s amused smirk shifted into a leer as he leaned in to ask, “The Boy Wonder wasn’t paying attention? Whatever could have distracted him to the point that he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings?” Laughter was practically dripping off his every word and Tim came to a sudden realization.

 

The glare returned full force at Superboy, “You are such a fucking tease!”

 

The leer turned into a grin, “Oooh and he cursed too!”

 

That earned him an eye roll, “And a child as well.”

 

Kon leaned in closer, his arms bracing against the back of Tim’s seat (trapping the masked boy between Kon’s warmth) as his lips brushed against Tim’s ear. Tim wasn’t sure if the shiver was because of Kon’s body heat, the feel of his breathy whisper on his ear or his words, “I think I’ve proven many times over that I’m not a child anymore. But if you’d like a reminder, I’ll be more than happy to prove you wrong.” A moment's pause before he continued in a lower, huskier tone, “As many times as you want.”

 

Tim swallowed and met Kon’s eyes as he slowly pulled back. The two stared at each other for a moment before Tim stood up slowly.

 

“My room, 10 minutes.”

 

“I’ll be there in 7.”

—-


End file.
